Se me escapa de los dedos
by Kaileena Draculia
Summary: Toph recuerda la llegada de Lin ADVERTENCIA: pequeños spoiler del libro 4, leve TOKKA (no soy buena en el resumen, espero entren y lean y ojala les guste)


_**DECLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES DE LOK NO ME PERTENECEN UNICAMENTE LA HISTORIA ES MIA, ES SIN FIN DE LUCRO HAY ALGUNOS SPOILEER DEL LIBRO 4 ADVERTIDOS QUEDAN.**_

 _ **HOLAA, BUENO ESTE TRABAJO ES DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A MI CACHORRA EN FESTEJO DE SUS 15 AÑOS, AMALIA SABES QUE TE AMO Y SIEMPRE SERAS MI BEBITA, MI PEQUEÑA NIÑA ASI TENGAS 40 AÑOS; SE QUE AMAS A LIN BEIFONG ASI COMO YO AMO A TOPH XD, QUE COSAS DE LA VIDA MADRE E HIJA ASI COMO NOSOTRAS, DEBO CONFESARTE QUE ME DA MIEDO CADA DIA QUE PASA DE VER COMO TE ESTAS PARECIENDO A MI, TENGO QUE DECIRTE QUE ESTOY ORGULLOSA DE VOS SIN IMPORTAR LO QUE HAGAS, SOLO QUIERO QUE SEAS FELIZ Y TENGAS LO QUE YO NO TUVE, TE PIDO PERDON SI ME HE EQUIVOCADO EN TU TARDIA CRIANZA, A PESAR DE MIS EXPERIENCIAS Y CONCEJOS QUE TE PUEDO COMPARTIR, SABES QUE SOY JOVEN SOLO TENGO 22 Y PUEDO EQUIVOCARME AUN, MAS QUE TU MADRE ADOPTIVA SOY TU AMIGA, Y TU DICCIONARIO PERSONAL, TE CONOZCO MUY BIEN, ME ALEGRA HABER LLEGADO EN EL MOMENTO JUSTO, ME HUBIESE ENCANTADO SER YO LA QUE TE HUBIERA TENIDO, AUNQUE CASI CASI, ERES MI FOTOCOPIA Y ESO ASUSTA… DEMACIADO, ME ENCANTA Y ENTRISTESE APARTES IGUALES… EN FIN LA CORTO O TE HARE LLORAR Y ME HARE LLORAR. PARA FINALIZAR SABES QUE SIEMPRE PODRAS CORRER A MIS BRAZOS CADA QUE TE SIENTAS DERROTADA, SIEMPRE TENDRAS MIS BRAZOS PARA REPOSAR Y LEVANTARTE COMO LA GUERRERA QUE ERES Y TE ENSEÑE EN ESTE TIEMPO A SER. ESTE FIC LO ESCRIBI DE CORAZON Y CON AYUDA DE 2 HERMOSAS CANCIONES QUE DEJARE AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO COMO ES TU REGALO TU ERES LA QUE DECIDIRA SI LE HAGO LA SEGUNDA PARTE (Y SI QUIERES LA APARICION DE SUYIN).**_

 _ **BIEN Y PARA LOS QUE DESEARON LEER ESTE TRABAJO MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, ESTARIA AUN MAS AGRADECIA SI ME DEJAN SUS COMENTARIOS, DE ANTE MANO ME DISCULPO CON MI HIJA Y CON USTEDES SI VEN ALGUNA FALTA DE ORTOGRAFIA O PUNTUACION, LO PULI PERO AVECES SE PASAN ALGUNAS COSAS. SIN MAS PREAMBULOS ESPERO LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA**_

" **SE ME ESCAPA DE LOS DEDOS"**

 _Luego del intento de pelea con mi primogénita, todo quedo en total silencio, me levante de la improvisada silla que hice con tierra control y me aleje unos buenos metros para recargarme en un árbol, lejos de la vista de todos. No lo voy a negar, sé que por fuera se ve que no me afecto las palabras de Lin, que me dieron igual, pero no es así… es mi hija, ¿Cómo no ha de importarme lo que ella siente o piense de mí?, tengo ensayada mi mascara de acero, la he usado toda mi vida debido a mi trabajo, al peso de la crítica social y los comentarios crueles a los que me expuse el día en que decidí criar a una hija sola, me salte los protocolos establecidos por la sociedad – bah, como si los hubiera respetado alguna vez – pero jamás me arrepentiré de ello, Lin y Suyin son lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, por lo mismo escuchar esas duras palabras de mi Lin destrozaron el corazón de madre que poseo, si, ya sé que es en parte mi culpa, ella tiene razón, soy un desastre como madre, siempre lo fui, pero … ¿Cómo explicarle que la amo más que a la vida misma?, ¿Cómo decirle que lo siento?, ¿Cómo hago para decirle que ella es uno de mis más grandes orgullos?. Sé que no podría, ahora mismo se me cerró la garganta con un nudo fuerte, además las palabras jamás fueron mi fuerte, solo tengo mi sátira y buen sentido del sarcasmo usados en chistes negros. En estos momentos odio mi incapacidad para mostrar mi afecto, más bien… no sé cómo hablarle, a eso le sumo la fuerte presión en mi pecho de que no tengo derecho hacerlo, ni siquiera de intentar entrar en su vida en estos momentos, lamento decir que muy a mi pesar le arruine la vida a Lin desde muy pequeña. Me arden los ojos, estoy a punto de llorar, me duele demasiado el pecho. Saco de entre mi túnica una especie de flor – o eso creo – hecha en metal, recuerdo como Lin corriendo alegre me la dio, fue un momento hermoso, sentir la vocecita de mi pequeñita y sus manitas abrazarme a la cintura mientras gritaba alegre que había hecho metal control y me había hecho algo. Gruesas lágrimas caen por mis mejillas, apretó fuertemente el objeto contra mi pecho, parece tan solo ayer cuando me entere que estaba embarazada de Lin._

*****FLASHBACK*****

Salgo algo mareada del baño en la estación de policía, llevo sintiéndome pésimo desde hace más de 5 semanas y no entiendo porque, mi alimentación es la misma – por ende no entiendo porque vivo vomitando la mitad de lo que me como – mi ejercicio es el mismo, todo es exactamente lo mismo y ni siquiera me he mojado bajo la lluvia o agarrado insolación para que este enferma de esta manera, es un real fastidio, me cuesta concentrarme, me siento muy cansada. Bufo molesta y vuelvo con mi asistente al papeleo. No sé cuánto ha pasado desde que escucho muy lejana la voz de mi asistente leyéndome miles y miles de papeles, lo único que es seguro es que no estoy prestando la mínima atención, se me cierran los ojos – genial ahora me dieron ganas de dormir, de nuevo – me restregó los ojos disimulada, un momento mucho silencio

–¿Jefa? – al parecer me pregunto algo y no he contestado, mierda, tierra ábrete y cómeme

–¿Sí? – digo algo apenada

–No estaba prestando atención ¿verdad jefa? – noto un tono divertido en su voz, es una suerte que mi asistente sea una chica gentil

–No, lo lamento mucho Yin, pero me siento muy cansada, no sé porque – digo fastidiada – ¿ese papel puede esperar?

–Si señora, no es tan importante y de hecho jefa… se ve muy pálida, debería ir a donde un sanador

–Patrañas niña – que adjetivo tan irónico, teniendo en cuenta que ella es mayor – estoy bien, seguro es una cosa de nada, estrés supongo

–Entonces debe descansar… o será per – la interrumpo y abro la puerta antes de que uno de mis agentes irrumpa bruscamente

–Que sucede ¿porque la prisa? – le tomo el hombro

–¡La triada está atacando el centro jefa, es urgente, hay explosiones! – se escuchaba agitado

–Escúchame bien, respira porque así no me sirves en la acción, Yin empieza a escribir este informe – Salí de mi oficina dando dos zancadas – MUY BIEN INUTILES OLGAZANES, MUEVAN SU TRASERO, EMERGENCIA EN EL CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD, ATAQUE DE LA TRIADA – empiezo a gritarles, señalo a un grupo de 5 al azar – USTEDES CONMIGO Y TU – señalo al que me trajo la información – TE LLEVAS AL RESTO Y CIERRAS UN PERIMETRO, ¿ME HAGO ENTENDER? – un "si señora" se escucha a coro – ¡MUEVAN EL TRASERO, YA, YA!

Cuando llegamos al centro todo era un maldito caos, la gente corría como una estampida de animales salvajes, otras estaban atrapadas entre los escombros que dejaron las explosiones, estaba más aturdida de lo normal con el ruido, intente solo concentrarme en los sismos para poder ver más claramente, pero las explosiones de alguna manera me limitaban y no podía aislarlas, tenía alterados los sentidos y eso no me favorece ni un poco en esta situación, maldije para mis adentros. Sentí como una persona se acercaba a mí y segundos después una roca impacto mi pecho, batalle contra el hijo de puta que aprovecho que el sonido me tenía aturdida, logre derribarlo haciendo salir una pared de tierra tras de él impactándolo, sentí que mi equipo estaba perdiendo terreno me canse e hice un pequeño terremoto derrumbando a todos, tenía la adrenalina a mil por hora y sentí como dentro de mi vientre algo se movió y sentí una especie de latidos. Me quede helada, no podía ser – ¿tal vez si? – mierda, un fuerte golpe en mi espalda que logro derribarme me saco de mis pensamientos. Intente proteger mi vientre mientras aplastaba al que me ataco levantando dos muros a su alrededor. Me esforcé demasiado al parecer porque mis sentidos se apagaron y quede sumergida en una absoluta obscuridad.

Cuando desperté estaba en el hospital, estaba mareada, con nauseas, hecha polvo. Respire profundamente y ahí estaba, de nuevo una sutil onda que venía de mí, no puedo ponerle grado al miedo que sentí, no podía ser lo que pensaba…

–Jefa Beifong ¿se encuentra bien? – algo me dijo que no me veía muy bien cuando escuche el tono alarmado

–Estoy bien – mentí – ¿tengo alguna lesión de seriedad? – intente no sonar tan confundida y alarmada como en realidad estaba

–A simple vista no, pero debo revisar su interior – escuche que se acercaba

–¿Es sanador? – pregunte sutil

–Así es, vengo a valorarla, dígame ¿le duele algo en particular? – escuche como colocaba el agua en lo que parecía un recipiente y como se sentó a mi lado

–No realmente – debía salir de la duda, si o si – escuche, necesito salir de una duda – dije seca

–Dígame, ¿en qué le puedo ayudar jefa? – se notaba que me estaba teniendo paciencia a pesar de mi tono despectivo y altanero

–Pero necesito preguntarle algo – baje mis pies y toque el suelo, era vital saber si me mentiría o no – ¿podría tomar mi revisión como algo confidencial?, no quiero que nadie sepa todavía si estoy en lo cierto

–Si es lo que usted desea, de mí no sabrán nada – no mentía y sonreí

–Muy bien, he estado sintiéndome muy mal, vomito todo lo que como casi, me la paso con mareos y me siento últimamente muy agotada. Hoy cuando estaba luchando y me llene de adrenalina sentí que algo se movió – toque mi vientre sutil – y sentí como un latidito, ahorita al despertarme sentí algo dentro de mí – trague saliva – me…me gustaría saber si estoy… si estoy... – no me salía la frase porque mi garganta estaba cerrada por culpa del miedo

–Desea saber si está esperando – completo el sanador por mí y yo asentí – de acuerdo, recuéstese, no tardare mucho

Obedecí sin poner peros, deje que me subiera la camiseta y dejara mi abdomen al descubierto, sentí el agua, supongo estaba usando su agua – control para valorarme, me hacía algo de cosquillas. Sentí que se detuvo en mi vientre bajo y de repente nada, ya no estaba el agua, abrí la boca para poder hablar pero antes de hacerlo el sanador me interrumpió – debo decirle que sus sospechas son ciertas, en hora buena jefa, será madre – estoy segura que me dijo otras cosas, pero no pude captarlas, aun no digería el "será madre" … por todos los espíritus, ¿ahora qué voy hacer?, no sé cómo sentirme al respecto… se me paso por la cabeza buscar a Kanto –¡¿ acaso me volví loca?! – descarte la estúpida idea de mi cabeza tan pronto como llego. Por el Avatar… no sé cómo cuidar un bebé, ni que hacer, apenas y puedo cuidar de mi misma, tengo un trabajo que consume casi las 24 horas del día de mi tiempo, ¡¿Qué MIERDA VOY HACER?! - Señorita Beifong… ¿Jefa? – ese llamado me trajo a la realidad

–¿Qué pasa? – casi no me sale la voz

–¿Qué le sucede?, está más pálida, ¿se siente bien? – se escuchaba muy nervioso

–Estoy bien… muy bien, solo… solo… – parpadee varias veces

–Entiendo, esta impacta por la noticia ¿verdad? – Asentí ida – bueno es normal en madres primerizas. Bien supongo que puede volver a su casa

–Oiga – no podía irme sin esa información – estos síntomas… ¿permanecerán siempre?

–No, solo se sentirá mal los primeros meses por lo general, aunque algunas mujeres si les persiste todo el embarazo – maldije internamente – toca esperar, le recomiendo venir a control para estar revisando a ese bebé que viene al mundo, además recuerde alimentarse muy bien, así vomite debe mantenerse , no se esfuerce y no tenga enojos ni ataques de ira o ansiedad, le hacen daño al bebé – escucho su tono de alegría combinado con advertencia, y yo solo ruego por que se me pasen estos síntomas del asco – ¿algo más?

–No, no muchas gracias – me levante – recuerde, discreción por favor

–No se preocupe – le sonreí leve y fui lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron a mi apartamento

Me deje caer pesadamente sobre la cama, solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta del real peso que la noticia de tener un hijo significa. Solté un gemido de preocupación y llore como hacía años no lloraba, estaba desesperada, irritada, completamente asustada. El aire me empezaba a faltar, Salí corriendo fuera de mi "hogar" sin rumbo, cuando me percate estaba en el embarcadero y llegaba el ferri para ir al templo del aire, realmente no lo pensé mucho y me embarque para ir al templo. Cuando pise la isla, corrí como alma que lleva los espíritus a tocar la puerta de mis viejos amigos. Aang me recibió y se asombró al verme, y más con la cabeza agachada, me dijo algo que no capte y vi aparecer a Katara, me bote a sus brazos y una nueva ola de llanto me invadió, siempre considere a Katara como una hermana – aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente – ella me apretó contra su pecho asustada

¿Qué sucede Toph? – no era capaz de hablar, mis sollozos no me permitían soltar palabra – sentí como a Aang se le acelero el corazón y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza alarmado, porque era digno de un relato surrealista que la fuerte jefa de policía Beifong se desbaratara de esa manera, que se mostrara débil – Toph háblame por favor – volvió la voz de Katara más suave – no me salía la voz por más que me esforzaba

Está muy alterada mi amor, llévala a la sala mientras pongo a hervir agua – Aang se alejó y sentí como Katara me conducía con cuidado a la sala de estar y me hacía sentar, inmediatamente su mano me estaba masajeando la espalda

Intenta respirar – solo asiento sin poder dejar de llorar – por todo lo bueno mujer… te debió de pasar algo realmente malo para que estés así – de repente ella se calló de golpe y sentí como su corazón se aceleró y tomaba mi cara – ¿se propasaron contigo? – Fruncí el ceño – Toph beifong, contéstame ¿algún canalla se aprovechó? – Negué rápidamente – entonces que te sucede, me estas empezando a angustiar – apretó mi mano

Em…embarazo… susurre muy bajo porque katara no me escucho

¿Cómo? – no alcance a repetir por que entro Aang

A ver, tomate esto Toph – puso entre mis manos una taza de té ya llena, bebi – respira y dinos que te sucede – me acabe de un trago el té y no sé cuantos minutos pasaron pero el carraspeo exasperado de katara me saco de mis cavilaciones

Estoy… embarazada….

¿Qué? – dijeron la parejita al unísono, me irrite

QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA, TENDRE UN HIJO ¡¿QUE SON SORDOS?! – todo quedo en silencio, uno incomodo por no sé cuánto, Katara destenso el ambiente cuando hablo

Oh Tophi, felicidades – intento sonar dulce

Vamos Katara, si estuviera feliz no estaría llorando así de esta manera ¿no crees? – dije con veneno y escupiendo en el proceso

El padre es… intento tocar con más tacto Aang – asentí

¿Pensaste en ir a decirle y sentar cabeza con esto? – como no Katara y su boca, maldigo haber venido

No Katara y no pienso hacerlo – la escuche balbucear pero la corte en el acto – no todas somos tan afortunadas como tu ¿sabes?, si deje a Kanto es porque sé que no me ama, está mejor sin mí, aparte ¿cómo crees que se lo tomara?, lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esconderá su "error" conmigo y nos obligarían a casarnos por la metida hasta el fondo de pata, además… no quiero tener este bebé – solté reacia

¡¿PERO TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?! – me grito Katara

LOCA ESTARIA SI TENGO ESTE BEBE, KATARA NO SE COMO SER MADRE, NO ES COMO QUE LA MIA HAYA SIDO EL MEJOR EJEMPLO – me exaspero

Basta las dos – se interpuso Aang – Katara no puedes juzgar a Toph por no querer tener un hijo, ponte en su lugar

No es mi culpa que abra las piernas sin más y aparte no se cuide – abrí bien los ojos y la boca, sentí como un pote de agua helada me caía encima, me lleve la mano a la boca y di media vuelta dispuesta a irme

¡¿Pero qué demonios dices katara?! – la amonesto Aang, ella se dio cuenta rápidamente de su error porque la escuche llamarme, pero era tarde estaba caminando veloz mente para salir de esa maldita casa llena con la familia perfecta del avatar, escuche a los dos hijos mayores gritar y correr hacia mi saludándome, los ignore y empecé a correr colina abajo para agarrar el ferri y volver a mi apartamento, pies ligeros me alcanzo cerca del muelle – Toph por favor para, disculpa a Katara, sabes que se va de la boca cuando se enoja – no le conteste – bandida, anda ya – me sostiene del brazo y me zafo bruscamente

No debí venir – digo indignada

Claro que debiste, Toph en serio – tomo aire y lo deje hablar – si bien entiendo que no desees tenerlo, no consiento que quieras desacerté, es solo un bebé, no tiene la culpa de lo que paso y es una vida, aparte estamos hablando de tu propia sangre – apretó la mandíbula, sé que tiene razón, opto por sincerarme con él, después de todo es como mi hermano

Tengo miedo… tengo muchísimo miedo Aang, no sé cómo actuar, ni que hacer, ni que pensar, estoy aterrada – Aang me abrazo fuerte y correspondí

Tranquila, es entendible en tu situación, pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, esta Sokka, Zuko, yo, incluso Katara aunque le cueste pensar para hablar, todos nos preocupamos por ti – asiento – no podemos obligarte a que te quedes con el bebé, pero tenlo, dalo en adopción si quieres, pero no cometas una locura de la cual te arrepientas, por favor, solo piensa ¿sí?

Lo prometo, ahora quiero irme y estar sola, por favor – me alejo

Está bien, cuídate Toph, pasare mañana por tu oficina – subo una ceja – solo para ver cómo estas

De acuerdo, hasta mañana pies ligeros – subo al ferri

***END FLASHBACK***

 _Cuan equivocada estaba en ese entonces, me siento hasta estúpida y miserable al recordar, como fui capaz de considerar tan siquiera en no tener a mi Lin, al menos rescato que esa loca idea de deshacerme de mi pequeña solo duro unas horas a solas en el apartamento que tenía, como se alivió mucho al Avatar calvo que tenia de amigo, la idea de darla en adopción se me fue por la sumatoria de cosas que sucedieron durante los siguientes tres meses de gestación_

***FLASHBACK***

El uniforme ya empieza a quedarme algo apretado, como no aún no se me nota panza –gracias a los cielos – ya que no quiero decir aun lo de mi embarazo, considero que ni es necesario, ya que no me quedare con este niño, pediré una simple licencia y tendré este bebé en secreto. Evito pasar por los parques en las tardes, me mortifica escuchar la risa y gritos de los niños jugando con sus padres y entre ellos, me siento vacía. Sin embargo una tarde en mi descanso, mis pasos me guían al parque central de ciudad república, me siento en una banca y escucho las hojas de los arboles moverse por el viento, que bien se siente el viento en mi cara, es como si me quitara todos los problemas y el estrés de encima, escucho como una madre consiente a su hijo y este ríe y le dice cuanto la quiere, se me aguan los ojos, ¿Qué se sentiría tener un niño o una niña que me diga mamá y sea feliz con tan solo verme y tener un juego tan simple como hacerle cosquillas?, ha de ser hermoso sin duda, llevo la mano a mi vientre y acaricio – muevo mi cabeza negativamente, intentando descartar el pensamiento – me levante y fui a trabajar de nuevo, sin duda sería una tarde larga, cuando me percate que una persona estaba robando cerca a la estación de policía, es demasiado raro que eso pase. Siento una mala espina, se dejó capturar sin oponer resistencia, no entiendo, lo dejo en la sala de interrogatorios, cuando salgo es cuando el caos reina, una explosión – maldito suicida – escombros caen a borbotones y siento a varios de mis hombres caer al piso, a pesar de que las ondas me han dejado aturdida, no alcanzo a esquivar una enorme piedra que me tiran encima y me hace rodar y caer por el piso estrepitosamente, me golpeo el vientre y me doblo del dolor.

–PERDON JEFA, NO SABIA QUE ESTABA AHÍ, EL POLVO NO ME DEJA VER – escucho a uno de mis hombres disculparse, y correr a auxiliarme, me ayudo a ponerme en pie y sentí una fuerte contracción y sentí que algo bajaba por mi zona íntima y pegue un grito, en esas llego Katara con Aang y Sokka

–TOPH – sentí como Sokka me alzaba al estilo nupcial

–Mis hombres... sáquenlos de allí ¡AANG! SACALOS – otra contracción y grito fuerte – KATARA MI BEBÉ – se me quiebra la voz luego de ese grito agónico de alerta, no se la reacción de Katara todo quedo en aparente silencio, si no fuera por los gritos de las personas de afuera y algunos vehículos de tierra, Sokka no se movía y Katara no decía nada – ¡HAZ ALGO NO QUIERO PERDER A MI HIJO!

–A CORRER SOKKA, LLEVALA A APPA AHORA – le grito Katara a su hermano y este salió corriendo conmigo en sus brazos

–Tranquila Toph… ya casi llegamos – estaba realmente angustiado por el tono de su voz, pero no era para menos, con cada sacudida que el daba por correr a mí me dolía mas y pegaba gritos de angustia y dolor mezclados. Escuche el gruñido de Appa, no volví a sentirme tan feliz de escuchar a esa bola de pelos gigante, sentí como Sokka me dejaba encima del bisonte. No paso mucho cuando sentí la voz de Katara gritando colérica al verme

–Estas sangrando… CARAJO, SOKKA, AANG TE NECESITA, VE CON EL Y DILE QUE ME LLEVE A APPA ES DE VIDA O MUERTE QUE ME LLEVE A TOPH AL TEMPLO PERO ¡YA!

–Se fuerte Toph – sentí el suave beso de Sokka en mi frente, si no me doliera tanto hubiera sonreído, ese cabeza hueca siempre hace que mi corazón se acelere, asiento con un leve rubor, desaparece porque siento la ráfaga de aire que dejo al saltar de Appa

–APPA YIP YIP – llegamos en tiempo record, me ayudo a bajar de la bola de pelos, al bajar le acaricie donde creía estaba en ese momento su cabeza, agradeciéndole de manera silenciosa.

Al llegar a lo que parece una habitación ella me desviste de manera apresurada y escucho su jadeo

–Haz algo… por favor – otra contracción, intento no gritar pero me es imposible – no quiero perderlo…

–Estas sangrando demasiado Toph – Katara al parecer está llorando – quédate quieta – empieza a revisarme rápidamente con agua- control, se detiene y escucho que llora

–¿K..Katara?... no por favor…. – Empiezo a llorar y a retorcerme

–Está vivo Toph, cálmate, no te muevas que te desangras más, si sigues así lo perderás CLAMATE - el aire me vuelve al cuerpo de alguna manera y aunque me quedo quieta tiemblo

–¿Está bien? – digo en un susurro

–Lo siento débil… no te voy a mentir no sé si sobreviva

–Eres al mejor sanadora del mundo Katara, sé que puedes salvar a mi bebé, por favor… es lo único que hermoso ahora en mi vida, Katara por favor quiero tener lo quiero, por favor – no puedo no llorar, estoy a punto de perder lo único bueno que he hecho desde que se terminó la guerra de cien años

–Hare lo que pueda lo prometo, pero intenta tranquilizarte por que solo empeoras las cosas, esto le afecta de más al bebé, ¿entiendes? – asiento, tomo aire y exhalo, todo sea por mi bebé – bien, intentare parar la hemorragia

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, todo ese tiempo hablaba mentalmente con mi bebé, transmitiéndole fuerza, esperanza, un cariño tan abrazador como el fuego se instaló en mi pecho, quería a ese niño o niña, seria mío, mi pequeña familia, no volvería a estar sola, ¿Cómo puede pensar en regalarlo, cuando es lo mejor que he hecho?, me disculpe también, ya que mi bebé tendría una madre por demás torpe y demasiado cabezota, pero lo haré lo mejor posible todo por mi criaturita – muy bien Toph, ya está pero necesitas reposo, las próximas semanas serán definitivas, si el bebé no se te viene, estará todo bien

–¿Cuantas semanas? – pregunte nerviosa

–Serán dos meses realmente, deberás estar en constante reposo, sobre todo necesitas que viva revisándote casi todos los días para mirar la evolución de tu embarazo, si hay alguna complicación, si…

–Ya, ya, ya te entendí, ¿debo quedarme acá en el templo?

–¿Estarías dispuesta?

–Si, por mi tejón - topo lo que sea – acaricio mi vientre suave, escucho la risita de Katara

–Así que ya te decidiste – me acaricia el cabello

–Si… me quedo con mi criatura, es mía, de nadie más, puedo hacerlo sola – sonrió suave

–Pero no estás sola, Toph… sé que me pase la otra vez – le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano, sé que me lo agradece en silencio porque retoma – todos te apoyamos, te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites

–Quiero… que tú me atiendas el parto Katara – digo tímida

–¿En serio? – Dice emocionada y yo confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza – GENIAL, es decir, es un honor Jefa – dice con mofa y rio suave

Esos dos meses pasaron rápido, entre hermosas sorpresas, ya que sentí pataditas de mi tejón-topo, a veces lloraba de alegría, era hermoso sentir como mi bebé se movía y pateaba, los malestares desaparecieron casi del todo, empecé a comer casi el triple de lo que normalmente como y aumente de peso y mi barriga era un perfecto circulo. Tuve que lidiar con otras cosas no tan agradables, como la prensa, las críticas de la gente por no tener a varón al lado para tener un hijo, las familias tradicionales, no decían nada pero sentía su rechazo, no seguía el prototipo de mujer establecido, pero claro nadie se atrevía a decirme nada estando presente, mi título de heroína pesaba bastante aun con el descontento que sentían por mi vida privada – siendo la figura de la ley, era constantemente vigilada por los medios – poco me importaba, la que criaría a esta criatura seria yo no ciudad república, mientras cumpla con mis obligaciones, no tienen derecho a decirme nada, mis chicos oficiales me consentían de manera sutil, creo que tenían miedo de que los amonestara o pateara el trasero, me colaboraron bastante en la estación, no me dejaban salir a patrullar ni pelear, yo entendía el por qué, no me iba arriesgar a tener una amenaza de aborto nuevamente, pero aun así era muy difícil alejarme de la acción, solo por esto deseaba que mi pequeñín naciera rápido.

Los meses que faltaban para por fin tener a mi bebé en brazos pasaron rápido, recibí varios regalos para mi criatura que no tardaría en nacer. Sokka me visitaba muy a menudo y me complacía los antojos, me pregunto porque Suki se negó a continuar con él, si él me hubiera prestado atención, no lo hubiera dejado ir, sé que Sokka encontrara una buena mujer pronto. Estando en un puesto de fideos que frecuentamos, me llegaron los dolores, el inmediatamente se rebusco la manera de llamar a Katara y llevarme casi alzada del puesto de comida hasta el ferri, y finalmente del ferri al templo.

El dolor era demasiado intenso, sentía que mis caderas se iban a partir en dos, apreté lo que tenía a mano, mis gritos eran directamente proporcionales a las contracciones que sufro, mi garganta empezó a desgarrarse por los gritos que estaba dando, Sokka me tendió en una cama y por más que no quería que se fuera, Katara lo hecho, la sanadora me saco el broche del cabello, soltándolo, mi abundante cabellera quedo esparcida por toda la almohada

–¡KATARA NO PUEDO MAS! – dije dando alaridos, Katara me separo las piernas y las flexiono amarrándolas a no sé qué, solo sé que no podía cerrar las piernas ni estirarlas – QUE COÑO HACES JODER

–Cálmate, es una prevención, por el dolor los músculos de tus piernas se querrán cerrar y no puedo permitir eso, puede lastimar al bebé seriamente – no necesite más explicación, solo asentí – bien, romperé tu fuente para acelerar las contracciones – sentí que metió su mano en mi intimidad y luego un líquido salió de mi – listo, y tú ya estas dilatada, puja Toph, puja lo más fuerte que puedas cuanto tengas una contracción y aguanta haciendo fuerza hasta que yo cuente diez – asiento. Sentí esos deseos de pujar y lo hice fuerte, continúe haciendo fuerza hasta que Katara llego a diez – vamos, más fuerte.

El tiempo pasaba y yo estaba agotada, y los dolores me estaban matando, el bebé no quería salir – ¡NO PUEDO MAS, ME DUELE COMO EL PUÑETERO INFIERNO, VENDITA LA HORA EN QUE ME DEJE EMBARAZAR, MALDICION! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH – sentí que me desgarre al empujar y gritar al tiempo

–¡OTRO POCO MAS TOPH, VEO SU CABECITA VAMOS OTRO EMPUJE ASI! –hice caso y sentí que se me había partido la vagina con este nuevo tirón – ¡LA CABEZA SALIO!, VAMO PUJA, PUJA PARA SACARLO

–PUTA MIERDA, SAL YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA YAAAAAAAAA, AAAAAAAHHHHH – con mis últimos alientos, puje lo más fuerte que me permitió el cuerpo en esos momentos, sentí un vacío en mi útero y luego un "PLACK" como si hubieran destapado un tapón y seguido escuche unos fuertes gritos de bebé… mi bebé, las emociones me superaron en ese momento y empecé a llorar – mi bebé…. Katara – extendí mis brazos como pude pidiéndoselo

–Como lloras de fuerte, ya te llevo con mamá – escuchaba a Katara, me coloco al bebé en el pecho, el cual toque, estaba aun pegachento – felicidades Toph es una hermosa niña – empecé a carcajearme entre el llanto, no podía estar más dichosa, era una hermosa nena – es hermosa Toph, debo limpiarla todavía – antes de que me la quitara bese lo que tantee con mis dedos como su cabecita y ella me desato las piernas luego deje que se la llevara para limpiarla ya los poco minutos me la devolvió – bien hecho – me acaricio el cabello y yo le sonreí – si necesitas mi ayuda para algo avísame

–Si… gracias – con cuidado, me dedique a "ver" a mi hija por medio de mi tacto, era tan suave y frágil, sentía su corazoncito, acelerado – hola… soy yo, mamá, ¿sabes?, soy ciega, pero mis manos me dicen que eres la niña más hermosa del mundo, te estuve esperando… no tengas miedo mamá te cuida – sentí como su corazoncito luego de oírme empezó a latir a un ritmo más suave, más calmado – eso es, eso es, mami te cuida… mami te ama – vuelvo a besarle la coronita mientras lloro, el bultito se remueve – solo lloro feliz, estoy feliz de que estés acá conmigo – Katara… gracias

–Un placer, ¿deseas ver a alguien? – escuchaba emoción en su mirada

–Sí, déjalos pasar, deben estar asustados con tantos gritos – sentí que ella se fue y acaricie a mi pequeña – la tierra es mi vida, sin ella no sería nada, me encanta su olor aparte pertenece a la madre naturaleza, sin ella no se podría cultivar ni levantar edificaciones ni tampoco habrían cimientos donde construir…. Es una parte muy importante de la naturaleza… Lin, me gusta Lin ¿a ti? – Escuche un suspirito – claro que sí, te llamaras Lin, serás mi bosque, mi pedazo de naturaleza hecha humana.

***END FLASHBACK***

 _Ese día fue el primero de una inmensa felicidad en mi existencia, cuando sentí a Lin tan pequeñita entre mis brazos supe que moriría por ella sin pensármelo de a dos veces, rememorando siento mi corazón partirse a la mitad, ¿Cómo fue que terminaron las así con mi tejón-topo?, me duele esta situación, simplemente me supera, desearía regresar el tiempo, solo para escuchar la risa y sentir los abrazos de mi pequeña, para corregir más de un error, fui una pésima madre, nadie tiene idea de cómo me arrepiento haber dejado pasar el tiempo así, hice lo que pude sí, pero pude hacer más, ahora también mi otra hija está en peligro de que la maten. Todo es un maldito basurero._

 _ **Y ESO FUE TODO¡ GRACIAS POR LEER Y SUS COMENT**_

 _ **PD: LA IMAGEN DE LA HISTORIA ES UN REGALO ESPECIAL DE OSCAR MUJICA "OSUU" (PARA VOS AMALIA)**_

 _ **PD: CANCIONES; ABBA - Slipping trough my fingers; Alejandra Guzman – yo te esperaba**_

 _ **ATT: KAILEENA DRACULIA**_


End file.
